Synthetic polyalphaolefins (PAO) have found wide acceptability and commercial success in the lubricant field for their superiority to mineral oil based lubricants. In terms of lubricant properties improvement, industrial research effort on synthetic lubricants has led to PAO fluids exhibiting useful viscosities over a wide range of temperature, i.e., improved viscosity index (VI), while also showing lubricity, thermal and oxidative stability and pour point equal to or better than mineral oil. These relatively new synthetic lubricants lower mechanical friction, enhancing mechanical efficiency over the full spectrum of mechanical loads from worm gears to traction drives and do so over a wider range of ambient operating conditions than mineral oil. The PAO's are prepared by the polymerization of 1-alkenes using typically Lewis acid or Ziegler catalysts. Their preparation and properties are described by J. Brennan in Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev. 1980, 19, pp 2-6, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. PAO incorporating improved lubricant properties are also described by J. A. Brennan in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,382,291, 3,742,082, and 3,769,363, also incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
In accordance with customary practice in the lubricants art, PAO's have been blended with a variety of functional chemicals, oligomeric and high polymers and other synthetic and mineral oil based lubricants to confer or improve upon lubricant properties necessary for applications such as engine lubricants, hydraulic fluids, gear lubricants, etc. Blends and their components are described in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, third edition, volume 14, pages 477-526, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. A particular goal in the formulation of blends is the enhancement of viscosity index (VI) by the addition of VI improvers which are typically high molecular weight synthetic organic molecules. While effective in improving viscosity index, these VI improvers have been found to be dificient in that their very property of high molecular weight that makes them useful as VI improvers also confers upon the blend a vulnerability in shear stability during actual applications. This deficienty dramatically negates the range of application usefulness for many VI improvers. Their usefulness is further compromised by cost since they are relatively expensive polymeric substances that may constitute a significant proportion of the final lubricant blend. Accordingly, workers in the lubricant arts continue to search for lubricant blends with high viscosity index less vulnerable to degradation by shearing forces in actual applications while maintaining or improving other important properties such as thermal and oxidative stability.
Recently, a novel class of PAO lubricant compositions, herein referred to as HVI-PAO, exhibiting surprisingly high viscosity indices has been reported in patent application Ser. No. 946,226, filed Dec. 24, 1986. These novel PAO lubricants are particularly characterized by low ratio of methyl to methylene groups, i.e., low branch ratios, as further described hereinafter. Their very unique structure provides new opportunities for the formulation of distinctly superior and novel lubricant blends.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel lubricant compositions having improved viscosity index and shear stability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel lubricant basestock blends from high viscosity index PAO (HVI-PAO) in conjunction with conventional PAO lubricant.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel lubricant compositions of high viscosity index PAO blends with mineral oil and/or conventional PAO whereby blends with superior viscosity indices and shear stability are produced.